


Worshiptale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gen, Human Sacrifice, OCs - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk never had to worry about being chosen before her parents died. But now, as nothing more than an orphan wasting the communities resources, she's sure that she will be chosen. Of course she hoped Skele, her patron god, would protect her, but he's never done  anything before. Maybe something good can come out of this. But Frisk doesn't have high hopes.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk missed her parents. That wasn’t new, of course. She missed them everyday. But this day was different, because she new she was going to die.

Every year, there was a sacrifice to the gods. Two children, each of different patrons, were randomly selected.

Frisk’s patron was Skele. He was on her amulet, right above her name. Everybody got an amulet, with their patron god on it and their name. Nobody with Skele as their patron was ever chosen, but most of the people that had Skele were rich.

But Frisk wasn’t rich anymore. The wealth had died with her parents, taken from the family and given to the Worship Hall. Frisk was given a small shack on the edge of what used to be her land, and a few things from the house. Everything else was sold.

Every two days, she went to the Worship Hall, and they gave her a small loaf of bread. Often it was stale. In the winters, they gave her the stubs of candles and damp matches. They gave her rags when she asked for fabric.

Frisk would thank them for their generosity, she would smile and bow and praise the gods.

The smile would die after she left.

She had been living like that for four years, just barely scraping by. She knew that one day she would be ‘randomly chosen’ for the sacrifice, she just didn’t know when.

It was the fifth year, the year her aunt died, that she knew she would be sacrificed. With no living relatives, there would be nobody to mourn for her. She knew that the Worship Workers wanted her gone. She was a drain of resources.  
The day of the ceremony, she left the house wearing a blue and purple striped dress and blue leggings. It was her best outfit, the remains of her wealth. She arrived at the Worship Hall and took her spot around the statue of Skele.

The Worship Hall was a large building, the biggest in town. In the front room, the largest room, there were statues of all the gods lining the walls, with the King and Queen in the center. People would go to pray by their god until a Priest came out of the backroom, and then they would begin the day's worship.

But because today was the ceremony, they did it differently. All of the Workers would come from the upstairs room. The upstairs room was where all the ceremony preparation took place. They would carry the two outfits that the Fallen would wear.

“ATTENTION!”

Frisk looked up in surprise, which was immediately followed by fear. It was time!

The Head-Priest and Head-Priestess stood at the front of the procession. The Head-Priestess had long black hair, and her amulet was displayed with pride. Frisk could see that the Queen of Below was her patron.

She must be powerful, Frisk thought.

“On this Holy but Cursed Day, our FOOLISH Ancestors locked the gods below the earth! In repentance, we give them two human children, so they may forgive our sins! It is our hope that one day, the gods will arrive yet again to the surface, to their rightful rule!” The Priestess took the sacrificial outfit from someone standing behind her. “AND IT IS TIME! The first Fallen Child is..” she turned to set her gaze on Frisk. “Skele Frisk.”

Frisk knew it would happen. She knew that one of the two would be her. It didn’t stop her heart from thundering dangerously in chest, and to draw a sharp breath. There was a murmuring from her section.

“Stand, child,” A woman sitting next to her whispered. “Stand and go meet your fate.” Frisk stood shakily. The women grabbed her hands.

“Huh- what?”

“Say hello to my Ahna for me. Please.”  
“O-of course.” Frisk nodded, then went to go stand next to the Priestess. The Head-Priest smiled, then said in his large, booming voice, “AND NOW! The second Fallen Child is…” He turned his gaze to the Tey section, where the children were huddled close to their catlike patron god. “Tey Rema!

A girl stood, turning first to her section and bowing, before going to stand next to the Priest.

“We will give the Fallen Children the robes, before going to the Mouth of the Mountain.”

With that, they lead the two upstairs. Most of the Workers went to sit down and read a book.

A woman with fiery red hair took both the outfits and waved Frisk and Rema over. Frisk could see that her patron was Fyre. Frisk thought that was kind of funny.

“Hello,” the woman told the pair. “My name is Tonan. I’m here to help the both of you. Frisk, this is yours.” Tonan handed her one of the outfits.

It was a white knee-length robe with wide sleeves and a gold boarder. A gold scarf was sewn into the robe. There was a pair of black, wide-legged pants to go with it.

“You can open the front of it, see? It’s a zipper, it’s just well hidden.”  
Frisk opened the robe and put her arms through it, over her dress. She pulled the pants on over her leggings, then zipped the robe.

“Rema, here’s yours.”

Rema pulled the robe on.

“Oh, don’t forget to put your amulets over the robe! Don’t hide them.”

The two pulled the amulets out.

“Lovely. Now it’s time for the real ceremony. Are you ready?”  
“Yes,” Rema said. Frisk just nodded.

“Great! We’re going to go to the Mouth in a line, alright? The Head-Priest and Head-Priestess will go first, then you two. The rest of us will follow. The two Heads will do their parts, then you two will step forward. Then they’ll release the crowds and allow them to push you two into the Mouth.”

“TONAN! Are they ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

“IT’S TIME!”

Tonan lead the two to their places, directly behind the Heads. People fell into place behind them, and everyone started walking. After they walked down the stairs, the procession walked around the statues, starting with the King and Queen, then going around the room. As the procession passed the patron god statues, the people with that patron stood up to join. Once everyone had joined, they went through the back doors and started the walk up the mountain, to the Mouth.

As they walked, the people started chanting and singing. Rema grabbed Frisk’s hand tightly, holding onto her with wide eyes. They held hands as they walked up the mountain.

The Mouth of the Mountain was a large hole on a flat bit a little less than halfway up. About fifteen feet away from the pit, there was a large stone wall. On the wall was the name of every Fallen Child.

The Heads stopped the procession, then walked around the sides of the pit to stand by the wall. Each Head held a sharp, golden stick.

“LIKE EVERY YEAR BEFORE!” The Head-Priestess shouted. “WE MARK DOWN THE NAME OF THE FALLEN CHILDREN, TO HONOR THEM IN FUTURE GENERATIONS.”

The people in the crowd cheered. Frisk scanned the list for names she recognized, and saw that Doi Ahna was written. She decided that that was the person the woman asked her about.

“AND NOW, I MARK DOWN SKELE FRISK.” The Head-Priestess took the gold stick and wrote Skele Frisk on the wall. Frisk held Rema’s hand tighter, feeling that it was suddenly more real.

“Skele is a noble god! He is the Final Judge! Skele is a protector!”

“AND I WILL MARK DOWN TEY REMA.” The Head-Priest took his gold stick and wrote Tey Rema.

“Tey is a wealthy goddess! She brings good fortune and great riches! Tey is elegant!”

“AND NOW!” The two Heads put down the golden sticks and crossed over to stand by Frisk and Rema. “WE WILL SEND THE TWO SACRIFICES DOWN, AS REPENTANCE FOR OUR OWN SINS! LET THEM TAKE ON THE BURDENS OF OUR SINS!”

The crowd cheered. The Heads both had a strange, vicious look in their eyes. It was unsettling, but very few seemed to notice. Many of the faces that Frisk could see mirrored the look.

“COME FORWARD, AND PUSH THEM INTO THE ABYSS! LEAVE THE REMNANTS OF YOUR BEING!”

Frisk clenched Rema’s hand.

“IT IS TIME!” The Heads said in unison. The crowd surged forward, and multiple hands landed on both of their backs, pushing. Frisk struggled to find footing, and Rema leaned backwards, both trying to avoid falling. But soon more hands joined the throng, and the two could not hold on any longer.

They twisted closer to each other.

The two fell into the darkness holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Chara backstory

Chara was different, that was clear. For one thing, she was the only Fallen Child to have been adopted by the King and Queen. She wasn’t officially sacrificed either, and Chara wondered if that had something to do with it.

The only reason she was alive was because a man named Jon liked to go on long walks through the graveyard every day. Of course they sent a few humans out every year during the Ceremony. Chara often took the job herself, as it was sometimes a peaceful way to end the year. The job was simple, really. All someone had to do was go out (in groups of two or larger) and check if the two Fallen were alive or dead. If they were alive, great! They would pick the two up, tending to their wounds, and letting them become accustomed to the whole ‘living with the gods’ part.

If they were dead, well… It wasn’t as easy. Sometimes only one of the Fallen would survive, and then they would have to pull the body of the dead of the body of the living. They would take the body and dig a grave for it, taking extra care to make the grave big enough. Unlike the humans above, the monsters would honor the sacrifices with more than just a simple name writing.

While someone dug the grave, someone else would make the gravestone. Sadly they couldn’t do much for it, but they put the name and the patron ‘god’. Whichever monster was the patron of the Fallen would read something about putting the soul to rest. If any of the Fallen had known them, they would be given the opportunity to speak.

Chara didn’t fall the normal way. She wasn’t sacrificed. See, Chara’s parents were particularly outspoken about how the gods were most likely kind-hearted beings who didn’t like seeing their people sacrificed. They had told the village that the process of sacrifices should stop. They had shouted that if the gods had wanted to, they would have used the souls already, and left. They had whipped the crowds into a frenzy, dividing houses with whispers of truth.

If they were children, they would have been ‘randomly’ selected that year and been done with. But they weren’t, so silencing them would have been harder.

But Chara pushed the Head Priests over the edge, by saying that she never wanted to be a Head of Worship.

Her eyes were red, and old paintings showed the King and Queen of Below having red eyes. Her patron was the King. It was almost automatically assumed that she would become a Priest, and eventually become the Head Priestess.

After Worship one day, the Heads had taken her family to a backroom, and had asked straight out if Chara would become a Priest. They promised great wealth, and had said that if she agreed, nobody in her line would ever be sacrificed again.

“The gods prefer their future Priests above ground, ready to Worship them.” That’s what they said.   
“Imagine never having to worry about anything again. All we ask is that you drop this Forbidden talk of lies and riot, and you join us.”  
Chara had, of course, laughed at them, and told them no. Not a smart move, looking back on it, but all the Priests could do was look at them in stern shook at the girl refuses their offer of a future.

Once they got back to their house, Chara’s parents and taken Chara close. They told her that she would be next, they knew it, she was still eligible to be sacrificed. She knew it too.

“Mama, did I make a mistake? Should I have told them yes?”

“No, Chara, that would have made you something you are not. When you are sacrificed, please, tell the gods about us, and that we have tried to settle this horrible future. Please?”

“Of course, Mama. I love you both.”

Chara always expected to be sacrificed. That’s what you get from being the daughter of two revolutionaries, shouting for change.

She never expected to be woken in the middle of the night by a loud crash and someone grabbing her, pulling her from her bed. She had gasped and tried to slash out with her hands, but nothing worked.

She and her parents were dragged up the mountain, kicking but in almost complete silence. She saw the pit and started thrashing against her captor more, but couldn’t escape.

“Ah, ah, ah. The Would-Be Priestess. You could have been great.” The Head Priest had laughed. “Ah, the Mercy-Leaders. Is that would you call yourself? Ha, ha, ha.”

Chara was dropped to the ground, still held tightly. Her parents were still being head. “I know what the punishment of this will be.” The Priest pulled a sharp gold stick from his robes. “This is one of the few magic tools left to us sinners. You might be wondering how it works? Blood sacrifice. And we are running dry. Ah, this will be just what we need.”

Chara had to watch as he took the golden stick and pushed it into her father's throat, cutting deeply, drawing blood. She screamed then was silenced. She noticed that there wasn’t enough blood. Where did it go?

They took the stick and turned towards her mother, who started fighting harder than ever. They still were able to take the stick and shove it into her throat, just like they had done to Chara’s father.

Chara tried to scream but they had anticipated it. The Priest faced her once again, a deep, awful smile on his face. “Ah, ah, ah. You see? This is what happens to Mercy-Leaders. They fuel our future! But you, we can use you.”

They pressed Chara down onto her knees and took a silver staff out. It was long, maybe six feet, and had a large basin at the bottom, probably a foot wide. All that was left in it was a thin layer of green.

“We need power. And you, your young soul, can power us.” They took the end of the staff and pushed it against her back. At first there was just a strange, cold feeling, then the chill turned into fiery hot pain. She tried to scream, but she couldn’t, even though nobody was restricting her.

“Ah, maybe half? We shouldn’t drain her dry, she must live with her mistakes.”

Chara could feel the sharp pain, like something cutting her, turn into a different pain, a sucking pain. She lost track of time as the pain consumed her, but she noticed the sun rising, casting light into the dark space.

“We must hurry.”

Then they had taken the staff off her, and made her stand. She saw that the basin had another layer on it, over the green. The new layer was red, and reminded her of herself.

“Look closely, Chara! This is what the gods need! We can become gods soon enough, if more people act out. Tell the gods! Tell them that we will meet them at the end!”

Then they had pushed her and her parents bodies over the edge into the pit. On the way down she had lost consciousness.

After she was found, she learned that they had taken half of her soul. The King and Queen themselves had taken her in to help her recover, and eventually they just decided to adopt her.

“Why won’t you leave this place?” She had asked one day, staring at her new mother.

“Because it would take soul power.”

“How much?”

“Seven souls.”

“Why don’t you do it, then?”  
“Because all of the souls would have to be combined into one monster, and only a boss monster can take all that power and survive.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“I do not think I could manage it, darling. Neither could Asgore.”

“Azzy could!”

“My child, please, rest.”  
“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Eventually, when she was strong enough, she started helping the team sent to the Graveyard. It helped her clear her head.

She was ready to become a revolutionary. She was ready to break the barrier. She was ready to have more than a half-soul.

She didn’t care what it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of this story! I think this will be a fun story! Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search party finds the pair of new Fallen

 The group that had gathered to go to the Graveyard stops before actually entering the Fallen Room. They have already passed hundreds of gravestones, and were nearing the oldest.

The monsters stayed back while the humans continued. It was a small group, made up of Chara, Ahna, Levin, and Nath. Ahna, Levin, and Nath all wore their Sacrificial Robes to show that they were Fallen Children.

Chara thought that it was a little unsettling, how the robes stayed the same over the hundreds of years humans had been doing this.

There’s a groan from the Fallen Room, which means that one of them is alive. The group prepares to enter, but before they do, Nath calls out.

“Wait, where’s Chara?”

“Right here.”

“Oh.” He’s embarrassed. “Sorry. Is everyone ready?”

It’s a side effect of having half a soul. Sometimes, people can’t quite locate where Chara is. It’s much harder for monsters to ‘see’ her then humans.

Monsters look for the soul of person, and because she only has half a soul, sometimes monsters can’t even see her. It’s much harder to Fight Chara then a regular human, or even a monster, because of the combination of her fighting skills and her half soul.

“Ready.” Ahna nods.

“Ready.” Levin rolls his shoulders and shifts his pack. As a healer, he’s carrying some of the medical supplies.

“Ready.” Chara stands at the head of the group, because as princess, she outranks all of them.

The group enters the Fallen Room

“Hello,” Chara says. From what she can tell, it’s two girls. One of them looks fine, but the other is covered in blood.

The child on top looks up. The other one still isn’t moving.

“Who are you?”

“I am Princess Chara.” After Chara introduces herself, the others say their names in order of rank.

“I am Dina, Levin.”

“I’m Doi, Ahna.”

“I’m Mare, Nath.”

With introductions taken care of, the group advances, but the speaking girl’s eyes widen in panic. She pulls the other child towards her and tries to pull them both backwards. It doesn’t work.

“It’s alright,” Ahna says. “We won’t hurt you. We’re just like you, we’re Fallen Children.”

“Then what is she?” The girl points at Chara with a bloodstained hand. The question hurts Chara more than she’d like to admit.

“I’m a princess.”

“No, no, that’s not it!” The girl insists.

“Drop it.” Chara says.

“But-” The girl looks like she wants to say something more but she cuts herself off.

Smart girl.

“Fine. My name is Skele, Frisk. This is Tey, Rema.”

“Let us help you. Rema looks hurt.” Levin pulls his bag off his shoulders. “I’m a healer. But we should get Rema to the Capitol.”

Frisk lets Rema go, and lets Levin scans her over, checking her breathing and her soul beat.

“She’s alive. It looks like she hit her hips and legs on the way down, though, and I don’t think she’ll be able to walk. She’s not awake right now, though, so we’ll have to carry her anyway.”

“Is it just you guys?”

“No, we’re just the humans and introduction party.” Nath says with a smile. “Are you ready to meet them?”

"What?”

“You’re Skele, right?” Chara asks.

“Yes.”

“Skele can help carry you back then.”

“What?”

“SANS!”

The called for skeleton enters, looking nervous.

“Chara?”

“This is Skele, Frisk.”

“Ah.” The skeleton walks closer to Frisk. “Can you walk?”

“Skele!” Frisk’s eyes are wide. “My lord! Praise on you and your works, let you judge us fairly in the afterlife!”

“No, uh, it’s okay, you don’t need to say that.”

“You don’t want me to say the praises you deserve?”

“Uh, no.”

“Sans, let’s talk for a moment. Levin, look over Frisk for any injuries, please.”

“Of course.”

“And us?” Ahna asks.

“Prepare the others for the trip back. Tell them that both survived the fall.” Chara leads Sans over to a corner of the Fallen Room.

“Chara, I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. I’m sure you’ll learn what to do.”

The skeleton monster shifts uncertainly, imagining the task he will have to take on.

“I think we need to start the trip back.”  
  


**GRAVEYARD**

“Why are there so many graves? Who are these people?”

“These are all the humans that have died in the Underground.” Ahna loves history. She makes the trip out to the Graveyard every three days, staying for a full day in the old house. She goes around the large space, writing down names and gods and making lists of who fell and what patron they had. For the people born in the Underground, she sorts them by how old they were when they died.

“There can’t be this many Fallen Children.”

“Not all of them are, lots of them were born here and passed on from old age or other causes.”

“People are born here? Among the gods?”

“We’re not gods.” Sans sighs. This is a harder job than he thought it would be. It’s not fair! Why can’t an experienced monster do this part? By the time he’s able to actually interact with the humans, they’ve mostly gotten used to the fact that they’re monsters, not gods.

**SNOWDIN**

“Oh, Migs! I didn’t think the gods would have to live with cold!”

“Why’s that?” Sans had thought that the humans knew what weather was, yet apparently every human was confused about Snowdin.

“Because the cold is a punishment for our sins! The gods live in a paradise, a heaven!”

“What does it look like when the sun rises?”

“Amazing.”

“The sun rising, that’s heaven. We don’t get to see the sun rise.”

“Because it’s kept in a special room in the palace and let out when the sun has to rise!”

Sans sighs. When will Frisk believe them? It’ll take a while, of course he knows that. But still!

“Skele, where did you get those clothes? Are they holy?”

“My name is Sans. And this jacket? It’s more hole-y than holy.” Sans hopes that she can appreciate a good joke, but she doesn’t notice.

“Of course!”

Sans wears a medium-blue jacket with white-striped black shorts. Nothing too holy or respected.

**WATERWAY**

The group gets on the large boat the River Person runs. Frisk is in awe of them and Sans is glad that the attention has shifted off him.

Frisk performs a respectful bow, and looks up at the River Person excitedly.

“You did well, child.”

“Thank you!”

 

**HOTLAND**   
  


“KOTU! This is hot!”

“Kotu?” Sans asks. He has no idea how to interact with the girl. He always figured nobody of Skele would be sacrificed, so he never bothered to practice interacting with the new humans. Maybe he should have, but it’s far too late now. Papyrus knows far more than he does about the new humans. If Papyrus wasn’t busy training then he would be here, cheerfully telling Frisk all about the Underground.

“King of the Underground!” Frisk says happily. “It’s surprising that you’ve never heard that word before! But that’s okay!”

“Yeah.” Nath laughs. “There’s Kotu, and then there’s Qotu.” Qotu. Such a weird word when written down, but easy to say. Just key-oh-two.

“Does that make Chara the Potu?” Sans asks.

Chara rolls her eyes, then points ahead. “Look, we’re at the capitol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you see!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a semi-old thing that I wrote but never posted. I'm not sure if anyone has created this type of AU before, but if anyone has, I haven't heard of it. Tell me what you guys think, and if I should write more!


End file.
